Dudes on D
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and thirty-three: Six guys on 'vitamins,' what more is there to say?


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, fifth, and sixth cycle. Now here's cycle 7!_

* * *

**"Dudes on D"  
Finn, Puck, Artie, Kurt, Mike, Matt  
Companion to "Frenzy for Five"**

It wasn't a unanimous decision, not at first. Kurt was very much against it, though not for his sake. The thought of Puck on the 'vitamin,' having seen the effects it had on Finn, made him fear intensive dumpster tossing. But Finn was so… joyful, and he swayed Kurt to his with one request. Puck, Mike, and Matt figured they had nothing to lose, so they were in. Artie was the last hold up, seeking a voice of reason.

"We could get in trouble."

"Why would we get in trouble over a vitamin?" Finn cut in, standing behind Artie's chair, pushing and pulling it. "Mrs. Schuester said it was good for us, and you know, she was right."

"Stop, stop," Artie begged and wheeled out of the speedy Finn's reach, Puck was already popping the pills out of the packet, on to the piano top. After popping out four, he looked to Artie, prepped to pop out a fifth for him. Artie looked back to him, to the other guys… Finn could barely stand in place.

"Fine," he waved. Puck popped out the fifth pill. "Might as well be all in. Just make sure I don't go rolling out into traffic?" he asked as the pills were handed out and they went to the nearest water fountain. One by one they downed their pills. They looked to one another afterward, perhaps expecting the change to be instantaneous.

They'd returned to the rehearsal room, where Mike and Matt got to talking about choreography. Kurt sat by the other three, who watched. Finn tapped his feet to an imaginary beat. Kurt had an idea. "For our hair…"

"What about it?" Puck asked.

"Someone showed me, I could do corn rows…" Artie and Puck looked back at him. "What?"

"Corn rows?" Artie repeated. Kurt nodded.

"My hair is fine this way," Puck settled, putting an end to the subject.

"Fine," Kurt sat back in frustration. After a moment, he tempted leaning forward again. "How do you feel about bird feathers?" They turned back to him. "They're exotic, so we might need to pitch in a bit more money, but…"

"Seriously? I will toss you," Puck looked back ahead.

"I gotta go with Puck… I just don't have the money," Artie gave as his answer, though it was clear it was a convenient out and nothing more. Kurt retreated, ever more frustrated. The girls would have been more receptive…

For the next little while, they went on watching Mike and Matt. In each of them the effect of the vitamin seemed to be building like a pressure cooker. It was left to see who would go up first.

Finn, already popped, kept rocking his silent beat as he watched the dancers, who were only going faster and more hard-hitting as they went. Artie was fussing with his wheels, while Kurt had an intense look on his face like nothing they'd seen. Meanwhile, Puck looked like he was getting pumped up for a game, and finally, there was no more waiting.

"Alright," he leapt up. "Enough sitting around, let's do this," he nodded along. Mike and Matt paused, looking to each other, then Puck, then each other. "We're not going to lose to girls, are we?"

"No," Finn shook his head energetically.

"Right, so come on," he went to stand with Mike and Matt. Finn followed, Artie sped in, and Kurt slightly begrudgingly stepped up.

So began choreography. Mike and Matt had nothing but agreement, and they guided the others with ever-intensified dedication, like two halves of one really energized whole. The only slight resistance they got was from Kurt, of the intense glance and denied ideas.

Eventually, within minutes perhaps, they had their number together, with Finn and Artie on lead. One matter still remained to be figured out though.

"What are we going to wear?" Mike asked, with a nod from Matt. The guys stood in place, trying to find something. For all the energy they had, it couldn't help them there. After a moment, they looked up to one another, then to the right, where Kurt stood. His arms moved to cross over his chest, waiting. The guys shared a look once more, like drawing straws. Finally, as at first, it was Puck who took the lead of action.

"Got something in mind, Kurt?" he asked, looking ready to throw something, if not Kurt himself. That told him messing around was absolutely out of the question.

"I have it on good authority the drama department might have what we need, and they owe me one, just don't ask what," he spoke with an urgency only matched by Rachel, a few days later.

"Okay…" Puck started slowly, then nodding, "Okay, lead the way," he looked to Kurt.

"Yes, right…" he took off, the others dashing after him.

THE END


End file.
